False Accusations
by blind-runaway
Summary: Toph confronts Katara on Air Temple Island after the death of Aang. She tells her something shocking, but then corrects herself. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR LOK! TAANG IS MENTIONED (Oneshot)


**Kind of sad and humorous at the same time. This will be rated T for that reason. Taang is mentioned and Kataang. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR LOK!**

**Toph reveals the truth of who she's sure Lin's father is.**

**False Accusations **

* * *

_"I mean, how am I supposed to do my job if..." Toph's voice suddenly trailed off._

_Katara shifted her infant who was snoozing in her arms. She scooted the chair in closer to the kitchen table, where she sat across from Toph._

_"If..." Katara said, motioning for her to continue._

_"If..." Toph repeated._

_"If you're pregnant."_

_"If I'm pregnant." They said at the same time._

_"Katara, I don't know what to do!" Toph said, and for once in Katara's life, she saw Toph shed a tear. And not just one, several._

_"What about the father?" Katara asked._

_Katara never knew that she was seeing a man. I guess it was something Toph thought she should keep to herself. _

_"He's out of the question!" Toph yelled._

_"What?" Katara asked, "What did he do?"_

_"I said, he's out of the question!" Toph yelled again._

* * *

Not even a week had passed by since Aang's death. Katara sat outside of their empty house, which used to belong to the full, happy, and well-known family. Now, silence just lingered in breathing space of the entire island. She stared down at the yin yang that was carved into the ground below her feet.

_"I don't think these breathing exercises are working, dad," Tenzin, eight years old at the time, complained._

_"Sure it is," Aang said, circling around the yin yang symbol. "Tenzin, this isn't something you can force-"_

_"I know, and it requires lots of patience. I know, I know," Tenzin pouted, stopping in his footsteps. "You've told me like fifty million times!"_

_"Why don't you two take a break and come join us for dinner?" Katara said, with a smile on her face._

_Tenzin groaned, and turned around to look up at his mother._

_"Maybe some food will help you concentrate and you can get right back to work?" Katara suggested, gently rubbing the top of Tenzin's bald head with her thumb in a circular motion._

_"It'll be dark by then," Aang said. "We'll finish your training tomorrow."_

_Tenzin bowed at his father, and Aang bowed back._

_"Go inside, your mother and I will catch up with you," Aang commanded._

_Tenzin nodded and ran ahead._

_"That kid is something else, huh?" Katara asked, wrapping an arm around his torso._

_"He really is," Aang said wrapping his arm around her shoulders._

The memory made her smile.

"Sweetness, you really are here!" Toph exclaimed.

Katara looked up. There, standing in front of her, was Republic City's retired chief of police. Her only daughter, Lin, had taken over the job. And she was doing great.

"Where's Lin?" Katara asked, standing up.

"She's busy with her job," Toph said with a smirk. "It's funny, it's not me down there anymore. She's taken over. Just like how Tenzin took over Twinkle Toe's job over at the council."

"Yeah..." Katara sighed.

"Oh..." Toph said, "Speaking of which, how are you?"

"I'm fine," She answered, a little too quickly. And she wasn't exactly telling the truth. Toph could sense it, but she didn't want to point it out. She knew Katara would only deny it. So, Toph only let out a long and mellow sigh.

"Toph, I have a question..." Katara said, looking down at the yin yang symbol.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"You never told me who Lin's father was," Katara said, "You've always seem to drag out the question and avoid it."

"Funny that you bring up the question now," Toph said with a chuckle.

"And why is that?" Katara asked.

"Because, I was going to wait until Aang passed away," Toph said.

"Did he have something to do with it?" Katara asked fiercely.

"Katara, he _is_ her father," Toph said.

"What?" Katara shrieked, "That can't be possible!"

"I'm pretty sure," Toph said.

"When did Aang sleep with you?" Katara asked.

"I don't know if it was him," Toph said. "But, it did sound like him."

Katara's head ached. It's not like she could ask Aang now!

"Wait!" Toph said, with a laugh, "It wasn't him! The man didn't have a beard."

"Oh thank god," Katara said, almost crying with relief.

"So, I stopped by cause Sokka wanted me to check on you," Toph said. "He's down at the South Pole."

"He is?" Katara asked. "He wasn't there when I left."

"He went looking for you," Toph said, "He's sick, too."

A tear escaped from her ocean blue eyes.

"No..." She groaned.

"I'm sorry, Sweetness," Toph said, patting her on the back.

"I can't do it again," Katara said, cradling her head in her hands.

"You still wont have to do it alone," Toph said.

Katara looked up, "You're right."

Toph smiled.

"Thank you, Toph," Katara said, pulling Toph into her embrace.

"Anytime, Katara," Toph said, accepting the welcoming and warm hug.

* * *

**Still don't know who the father is. But it isn't Aang!**

**Wouldn't that be sick if it was though? I'm a hardcore Kataang shipper who don't tolerate no Zutara or Taang.**


End file.
